


Salvation { A Frerard Fanfiction }

by Highonieroine



Series: Salvation { A Frerard Story } [1]
Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, my chem - Fandom
Genre: Blood (trigger warning), Frank is a total sweetheart in this, Gerard can't trust anyone, Hospitals (if that triggers anyone), It seems really heavy to read but its not that bad i swear, M/M, Mild Graphic Violence, Multi, Okay so here we go, Rape/Non-Con Sex, Self-Harm (mentioned)/(trigger warning), This is really awkward, Top!Frank, Trigger Warnings, Trust Issues, Violence (trigger warning), bottom!Gerard, i think that's all, just read it please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine
Summary: During a cold summer night of June 1997, Gerard Arthur Way, 20 years old, is sexually assaulted in the streets of New Jersey and left for dead. Gerard's life takes a whole new turn after this event, and he struggles more and more to live his life normally every single day. That is, until he meets Frank Iero, a young man with a soul-warming smile, but a very dark and disturbing past. Can Frank help Gerard get better? Or will Frank be another victim of the darkness?//A/N: OKAY THIS SOUNDS FUHKIN CLICHÉ BUT I SUCK AT SUMMARIES SO PLEASE JUST READ IT. I SWEAR IT'LL BE BETTER THAN THIS DESCRIPTION.ALSO, TRIGGER WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF; ALCOHOL/ALCOHOLIC BEHAVIOURS/DRUNKEN ABUSE, RAPE, CHILDHOOD VIOLENCE, SELF-HARMING, HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE AND PROBABLY TONS OF STUFF THAT I CAN'T RECALL RIGHT NOW. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO ANY OF THE FOLLOWING SUBJECTS, PLEASE READ WITH CARE. ALSO, I WILL PUT A TRIGGER WARNING AT THE START OF EACH CHAPTER THAT NEEDS ONE.THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDINGHope you enjoy!





	Salvation { A Frerard Fanfiction }

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, thanks to everyone who will read this! First of all, I want to say that any of the events depicted in this story are entirely fictional and that any resemblances to any real life events are purely coincidental. Also, if you or someone you know has been through this, don't be afraid; talk to someone about it. You're not in this alone and you are worth so much more than what you are currently going through.
> 
> Okay, so, without any further of my rambling, let's jump right into the story! Please leave comments and kudos so I know what to improve in the story or in my own style!  
> —  
> Update (05/21/18): Hey guys, Z here! I'm making a few changes to this story and I will be posting a new chapter soon, either tonight or tomorrow night. Thanks to everyone who's been patient until now. Next chapter might need a TW, i'll put it if necessary. Hope life is treating y'all well. xx

{A/N: OKAY I KNOW THAT I AM STARTING HARSHLY BUT I'LL SETTLE DOWN. ALTHOUGH, TRIGGER WARNING IN THIS FOR COARSE LANGUAGE, MILD GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND RAPE.

ALRIGHTY, HERE WE GO KIDS. BUCKLE UP AND JUMP ABOARD THE FEELS TRAIN}

//

Gerard was walking down the street back to his home, on a cold Friday night of June 1997. He went at his friend's place to play a game of Dungeons and Dragons, but now it was nearly midnight and Gerard had to go home. At first, his friend Ray was supposed to give him a ride back home, but his car broke down and he had to go fix it the next morning. Gerard had thanked Ray for his invitation and for the nice game, and had told him he'd call him as soon as he'd get home.

Little did Gerard know, he was not going to make it back home safely, as he had thought.

He was walking down the streets of New Jersey, the wind blowing in his greasy, jet-black hair. He shivered as he thought about why he didn't bring a jacket, but shrugged his thought away. He was only a few blocks away; some cold air wouldn't kill him for sure.

As he turned the corner of an residence building to enter the small alleyway that lead to his home, he saw a group of three men; two of them were average height, and one of them was taller. The taller man had blonde hair and a stubble, as for the other two men, one of them had pitch-black hair, almost like Gerard's hair, but shorter, and the other man had brownish hair but older features. Gerard noticed that the taller man had a backpack, which made Gerard's anxiety kicked in but he quickly dismissed it, as he thought that those men were nothing more than a few drunken men, hanging around their apartments, probably looking for their keys or deciding if they should get more alcohol.

Gerard dismissed his own thoughts and inhaled a sharp, deep breathe before continuing his way through the alleyway. Suddenly, as he passed the men, one of them whistled at him. Gerard tried to ignore it at first, but then, he heard one of them screaming.

"Hey, we're callin' ya! What's your sweet name, princess? You got a nice ass!"

Gerard stopped his tracks before turning around and staring at the three men, one at the time. He was already sweating and almost panting from all the stress he was experiencing right now.

"E-e-excuse me, I-"

But Gerard's words were cut when the brownish-haired man grabbed his wrist and dragged Gerard towards the wall, pinning him there. He took both of Gerard's wrists in one of his hand, keeping both of Gee's hands over his head, exposing his body and leaving him vulnerable to everything and everyone.

Gerard, knowing what was going to happen, started pleading for the men to let him go as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. The man pinning him simply laughed at him and punched him, leaving a small trail of blood on his own knuckles and a small trail next to Gerard's mouth. The young man was already in pain, and he was fearing for what was about to happen.

And that's when they did it.

Well, with this warning done, let's keep this going }

The brown-haired man kept Gerard pinned to the wall, and as he started to cuff Gerard's hands together with his shirt, the shorter black-haired man proceeded to unbuckle Gerard's pants and throw them out of the way. Gerard kept trying to kick him, but he ended up making it easier for the three men to assault him, as his kicks would only make his pants fall faster.

Gerard kept pleading, now crying and well aware of what was going to happen to him. He was going to be raped. He was going to lose his virginity because of a bunch of rapists. No matter how loud he screamed, how hard he pleaded; it didn't matter, it was happening. 

The brown-haired man turned Gerard around and lined up with Gerard's pinky hole, letting himself thrust into the young man hardly, as Gerard screamed in agony. He would rather die than having to live this. He would rather die than live right now.

The man kept thrusting and pounding harder into Gerard, as the young man felt something tear up inside of him and started to bleed. The other man punched him again, this time his fist flew right into Gerard's jaw and the dark-haired man could hear his own teeth break in his mouth as the shock was powerful. As soon as his friend came, the black-haired guy entered Gerard, the same way the other man did: thrusting in, not letting Gerard any time to recover or adjust, not caring about his pain, only caring about how the poor man rode him, how he could make him suffer even more than he actually is. The man showed Gerard a knife and proceeded to bring it up to the young man's throat. Gerard let out a strangle cry before the other man slit a part of Gerard's throat. As soon as the man saw the blood run on Gerard's pale neck, he came and he pulled out. The taller man, who had just been standing there, watching, pulled out a big black vibrator from his backpack, as well as another shiny item, that Gerard identified as a cockring once it's been fitted on him. The man shoved the vibrator up in Gerard's ass, and in one, violent move, he elbowed Gerard's head and made him kneel in front of him. Gerard was crying due to all the pain and all the confusion that he was experimenting at this very moment.

The man ordered Gerard to suck him, which he did, because Gerard was sure that they would let him be if they had what they wanted. Gerard could feel his orgasm building up, even if he didn't want it to happen, but his orgasm was quickly denied because of the cockring. As the man came in Gerard's mouth, he pulled out and roughly pushed Gerard against the ground.

Gerard was down, every limb of his body still aching and bleeding. Suddenly, the man with the backpack got out a baseball bat and proceeded to violently bash Gerard with it; his skull, his face, his ribs- every piece of him was being turned to ground meat. He coughed out blood many times, and kept crying and weeping as the men kept hitting and kicking him. Finally, with one last hit, Gerard fell unconscious. He heard footsteps get away, and then, nothing.

He woke up the next morning, still alive. He opened his eyes and squirm at the daylight, taking some time to recall where he is, what happened, and why he is partly naked.

And that's when it all hit him.

That day, Gerard went home and went directly into his room. He hid there for three days, before Mikey came in to look on him. As Michael saw his brother, he bursted into tears and called an ambulance. Both boys departed for the hospital.

The last thing Gerard heard was his brother's voice.

"I'm sorry Gerard... I couldn't protect you... I..."

And he slipped unconscious again.

//

{ So, basically, yeah, that's it for the prologue. THIS WAS NOT MEANT AS WAYCEST, JUST AS LIKE MIKEY BEING WORRIED ABOUT GEE, LIKE THEY DO WORRY ABOUT EACH OTHER IRL. By the way, tell me what you think about it! 

Frank's apparition will be in the first chapter, and Frerard will happen a few chapters after! Hope you enjoyed reading this! }

**Author's Note:**

> A L S O
> 
>  
> 
> You can find this fanfiction on my Wattpad account, under the username "highonieroine". Follow me on IG for more! Username is "highonieroine", as always!


End file.
